<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If Hannibal Was a Mockumentary by Basketballer3511</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392397">If Hannibal Was a Mockumentary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511'>Basketballer3511</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beverly Katz is the Best, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Mild Language, Sassy Will Graham, They All Have the Best Friendships, Will Graham Knows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal's dinner parties, his harpsichord playing, him smelling people, him being turned on by Will biting a mans face off, and the fate of Will's dogs are all discussed, because if any of that happened in real life, no one would be that composed. </p><p>So obviously everyone has to have a talking head like it's The Office.</p><p>Literally just crack, with some plot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love The Office and I love Hannibal, and I think more weird faces like the ones Chilton made should have been part of the show, so I combined my loves and made this. Hope you all enjoy and please leave comments!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Have you ever played?" Hannibal asked, pointing to the harpsichord. "No" Brian replied, doing his best to be polite and to not sound as bored as he was. He was not expecting the Doctor to begin playing and a long song too. Zeller could not wait to get out of there. </p><p>"So I'm sitting there, minding my business and playing the piano because there's nothing to do at these dumb dinner parties and Hannibal starts playing his harpsichord. Get a new hobby man" Zeller said with a disgruntled look to the camera. </p>
<hr/><p>Will briefly looked at the camera, quickly looking back down and shoving his glasses closer to his face. He gave a contemplative look before answering. "Yeah the smelling was weird, but I guess I got used to him doing it now" Will said, a slight blush on his face. </p><p>"The first time was weird and the way he described my cologne, that was..." Will gave a small, unamused chuckle. "It was unorthodox" he admitted, giving a small shrug. </p><p>"Have you guys noticed how he smells people. I'm not crazy right?" Bella whispered to the camera, looking over her shoulder as she said this. </p><p>"It's a bit strange and next time, I'm making Jack have dinner with my normal friends" Bella said, giving a visible shudder. </p><p>"Someone else brought that up? Good" Bella said, giving an unsurprised look. "He can keep his nose out of my business, thank you very much" Bella said. </p>
<hr/><p>The whole crew was tightly crammed into a McDonald's booth, enjoying their meals after an unsatisfying meal at Hannibal's dinner party. </p><p>"I know he spends a lot of time making that shit, but it does nothing for me" Beverly said, holding her french fry up as she addressed them. </p><p>"Second that" Jimmy agreed, raising his drink. "A toast, to fast food places" he happily said. They all clinked their various drinks, setting them down quickly so they could resume eating. </p><p>They were all so consumed in their eating, that they did not hear the clicking of Hannibal's well polished shoes against the cheaply tiled floor. </p><p>"Good evening" Hannibal's deep voice said, scaring and alerting the entire BU crew and guests. </p><p>"Ahh" Zeller yelled, "scram" Price shouted, pushing Brian and grabbing his meal as he went. Beverly shoved herself out of the booth, joined by Alana on the other side who gave a guilty look to Hannibal. </p><p>Jack huffed as his legs got tangled in the table leg, "come on Jack" Will all but begged. "I'm trying!" Jack said with a huff. </p><p>Will waited another second but decided he would have to do this the hard way. He grabbed his half eaten burger and got on the table, sliding off it in a terribly clumsy manner. The food that had been ditched, sticking to Will's slacks and coat. </p><p>Now that he was free, he grabbed Jack's food for him and ran after the others, Jack hot on his heels. </p><p>Hannibal stared grimly at the evacuated table, his hands in his pockets as he recalled how many times he had invited them to his dinner parties and how many times they most likely had come here right after. </p><p>"Look it's not our fault" Beverly said to the camera. All of them were grouped together for their camera interviews. They all nodded with Beverly's statement. "We didn't want to hurt his feelings, but we cannot be expected to just eat meat on a watermelon and be full" Alana said, hoping that her response was more dignified then it sounded. </p>
<hr/><p>"I mean I know it's inappropriate, but god when he was in the ambulance, all authoritative and knowing exactly to do. It did something to me" Will admitted, whispering to Beverly, in hopes that the camera crew wouldn't pick up the morbid thoughts he was having about Doctor Lecter, of all people for gods sake. </p><p>"Will's having a sexual wakening" Beverly said with a smirk to the camera. "Which is good for him, because that doctor is good to look at and you know he'd be good in bed, but bad for me because he's very oblivious" Beverly said, a long suffering sigh leaving her mouth. </p><p>"I don't have a headache, I'm just preparing" Bev said, popping a couple pills into her mouth. Today Dr. Lecter, would be joining them and she knew she wouldn't be able to handle Hannibal's blatantly loving looks to Will and Will's blatant obliviousness. </p>
<hr/><p>The camera crew followed after the sound, the mic guy giving a weird look to the camera that briefly pointed at him. They all wondered the same thing, what was that terrible crinkling sound? It sounded like a plastic material repeatedly being moved. </p><p>They stopped in front of a dimly lit alleyway, a looming figure looking down at someone. The camera walked closer to the area and zoomed in on a dignified Dr. Lecter, in a plastic suit?? </p><p>"You did not see this" Hannibal said with a threatening look, holding his knife. The camera nodded up and down, cutting off as the crew scrambled to leave. </p><p>"I mean when you're about to be murdered, the last thing you expect to see is someone in a condom suit" the Ouija board spelled out, the victim giving their first and only documentary interview, as they were now dead. </p>
<hr/><p>Will had the realization that the Chesapeake Ripper, wasn't taking surgical trophies as they thought, but was eating his victims.</p><p>"I-" Will said, giving the camera a disbelieving look. He rested his hand back pensively on his chin, apparently too speechless to even continue. </p><p>He was more so shocked because realizing that information meant that he now knew the gruesome fact that he also had possibly eaten humans, but the fact that the person he had trusted (who he was also in a weirdly intimate relationship) was a cannibal. </p>
<hr/><p>Chiyoh knew she had to reach Hannibal first. So she did what she thought was the best method. "I was happy to help Hannibal. I was more so happier though when I threw Will Graham off the train" Chiyoh said with a dreamy expression, as she was definitely reminiscing about that night. </p><p>"Nothing could ever compare" she added as an after thought. </p>
<hr/><p>"I wasn't aware that by seeing Will, bite off a piece of that man's face I would find a new kink, but that is a grandiose example of how the soul holds many suppressed desires, only to be released at the perfect moment" Hannibal stated, his gaze prideful as he discussed Will biting off a piece of the mans face and then looking at him for approval. </p><p>"I mean, I knew he would have weird kinks" Will said shrugging, seemingly unable to care that Hannibal's kink was of him chewing a mans face off and then receiving a sultry gaze even though they were in the middle of being murdered at the Verger estate. </p>
<hr/><p>"Can you tell people to stop sending me articles about Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham? I know who my husband, well ex-husband I guess now ran away with" Molly said with a sigh. </p><p>"I mean I know when I asked about any crazy exes, this was not what I expected, but what are you going to do?" she said shrugging. </p><p>"I got all of Will's dogs. So that's been my life" Brian said with a laugh, happily petting one of the many dogs he now was the owner of. </p><p>"Yeah, I'm pretty glad about that" Molly said with a relived look to Brian. "Only good thing that came out of the whole my husband left me for the man who assisted in the attempted murder of his family and is a serial killer/ cannibal ordeal" Molly said. Brian's eyes widened, but he grimly nodded. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were discussing the animal like marks left on the bodies. The closest animal that could have committed the act had been extinct for thousands of years so that was helpful to them. Jimmy and Brian, informed Jack of this, leaving him equally as puzzled as they were. </p><p>Their discussion was interrupted when they heard the clear, smooth voice of Dr. Lecter, speak to them about animals. </p><p>Jimmy gave Brian a look, before turning to listen to the Doctor. </p><p>"This guy is a real weirdo" Jimmy said to the camera, looking at Brian to back him up. Brian, enthusiastically nodded. "Who just comes in and jumps into our conversation with ominous information?" Brian asked with rolled eyes. </p><p>"It took everything in my soul not to jump out of my chair" Jack said in his interview, as he was the one who's back was to Hannibal, when the man began to talk with no greeting to them or anything. </p><hr/><p>"Shame to ruin it with all that meat " Freddie said to Hannibal, as she ate at his table with Abigail next to her and Will across from her. </p><p>"Shut the fuck up" Hannibal said to the camera, "could you be more annoying?" he rhetorically asked the camera about Freddie Lounds and her dismissal of meat. </p><p>"I don't think murder is a good idea, but in this case it would be justified" Abigail said, nodding to the camera during her interview. </p><hr/><p>"How did it feel to slap Hannibal Lecter?" the interviewer behind the camera asked a sullen Bella Crawford. </p><p>Bella took a deep breath, "excellent" she told him, a smile playing gracefully on her lips. "He had it coming." </p><p>"And for you Jack, how was it like to beat up Hannibal?" the interviewer turned, addressing Jack this time. </p><p>"The ultimate satisfaction" Jack said, turning towards his wife after saying this and giving his wife's hand a squeeze. </p><hr/><p>"Will is my friend" that is a statement that he reiterated and truly believed, and despite Will saying they could not be further away from friendship, Hannibal disagreed. He knew Will would come around. </p><p>"You said you would let me go and that you wouldn't  interact with me again" Will said, looking down at his knees and then slowly over at Hannibal. </p><p>"I did" Hannibal admitted, confused to as where Will was going with this. "You lied, Dr. Lecter" Will said, gritting his teeth as he said this. </p><p>"I don't see it that way, no" Hannibal replied, giving Will a concerned look. </p><p>"You wanna hear a lie?" Will asked Hannibal, a fake smile on his face as he turned to fully look the other man in the eye. </p><p>"What?" Hannibal asked, curious to see what Will had to say as he gazed into Will's eyes. </p><p>"I think you're great. You're my best friend" Will sarcastically said, finishing his sentence and staring directly at the camera with a clenched jaw. </p><p>"He's my friend" Hannibal whispered to himself when Will left, feeling a little unsure as he looked back up at the camera. </p><hr/><p>"No, I am really happy for Alana and Hannibal" Will said, his teeth gritted and his eyes unemotionally receptive as he said this. </p><p>The camera panned out minutes later and caught Will outside yelling into the sky, "Nooo, god nooo." </p><hr/><p>Freddie grasped at the wheel, as Will yanked her, pulling at every part he could reach. </p><p>"I mean you could have told me your plan Will" Freddie said, giving a pointed look to the man. </p><p>"I had to maintain the element of surprise" Will said with a bored expression. </p><p>"Well you ripped my jacket in pursuits of being a dramatic bitch" Freddie replied, bitterly looking at Will. </p><p>Will stared straight ahead, unbothered by the glare he received. </p><hr/><p>"If he keeps smelling me, I'm going to lose it" Beverly complained to Jack, a sigh leaving her mouth. </p><p>"Doctor Lecter, has a keen nose" Jack said, doing his best to defend his friend even though it really was difficult when he kept smelling people and telling them what perfumes or diseases they had just by their smell. </p><p>"Doctor Lecter, is like Oz something. Great doctor, big weirdo creep" Bev said to the camera, giving it a disapproving look. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"But do you ache for him?" Bedelia asked, her voice thick as she surveyed Will, tracking his watery eyes as he asked for a confirmation of Hannibal's love. </p><p>"I asked him if he ached for Hannibal, but in reality I wanted to ask him if he was fucking stupid. How does he not know this? Hannibal looks at him like he's the greatest thing to ever be created and this bitch asks me if Hannibal loves him? Stupidity is mans best friend" Bedelia told the camera, taking a large sip from her wine glass.</p><hr/><p>"How would you say you have been doing in terms of romance?" the interviewer asked Will, from behind the camera. </p><p>"Well, in terms of romance I'd say it"s always been pretty bleak" Will said with a short laugh. He gave a bitter smile to the camera, before continuing. </p><p>"I mean Alana ghosted me and ditched me for Hannibal. Margot was a lesbian and only had sex with me for a kid. Chiyoh threw me off a train. Molly almost got murdered because of me. Oh yes, of course there is Hannibal, who only wants me to himself, didn't tell me I had encephalitis, framed me for murder, fed me humans without telling me, killed the person who felt like a daughter to me, almost killed my friends, almost ate me, and then almost killed my family, and I think there's some things I'm missing, but I think you get it" Will gave a deadpan look to the camera once he finished. </p><p>"We're very much in love even through that" Hannibal added, squeezing Will's hand in his. Will nodded and shared a private smile with Hannibal, "yeah we are" he said, allowing the camera to see his smile as well. </p><hr/><p>"It appears that the body belongs to one of the wealthiest jewelers in Maryland and also one of the rudest" Bev told the group. </p><p>"You know what they say. Eat the rude" Zeller said. "I think it's eat the rich" Jimmy replied, bumping his shoulder with Brian's as he looked over the body. </p><p>Hannibal froze, how did they know his catchphrase? </p><p>"I should've trademarked it when I had the chance" Hannibal told the camera wistfully, wondering if it truly was too late to trademark that statement without being suspicious and leading everyone to find out his true nature. </p><hr/><p>When Will sat in Hannibal's chair, it shifted the power between their dynamic. Showed the trust between the two men and how comfortable each were in each other's spaces. </p><p>When Mason Verger sat in Hannibal's chair, Hannibal wanted to squeeze the life out of the man. "I am going to kill him" Hannibal said, his anger starting to resurge as he thought about the disgusting man, who Will rightfully called a pig, sitting at his desk. </p><p>"Then he stabbed my chair" Hannibal added, balling his fist together in rage. "You can stab me, mutilate me, but when my chair is wounded by your touch, that is when I draw the line." </p><hr/><p>"Every time Hannibal Lecter speaks I have no idea what he is either saying or talking about" Mason Verger admitted to the cameras. </p><p>"I just hope whatever I say lands" he told them. "I need to hire an interpreter" Mason told his assistant. "I'm tired of the extended metaphors, speak like a normal person loser" Mason sneered at the camera. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Because he was my friend. And because I wanted to run away with him" Will whispered, his voice getting clearer as he spoke, his back to Will. </p><p>Jack put his head down and listened. Now he understood. </p><p>"They are so gay for each other" Jack said with a deep sigh to the camera. </p><hr/><p>"Alana being thrown out the window is bad. Very bad" Chilton said to the camera in an offhand way. </p><p>"But I told her so. Ha!" Chilton whooped with glee, pumping his fist in the air as the camera pointed at him. </p><hr/><p>Bedelia looked at Hannibal under her eyes, watching as he poured wine into the ginormous wine glasses. </p><p>"He's the reason I have a drinking problem" Bedelia breathily told the camera. "The size of his wine glasses and his endless talks of Will Graham." </p><hr/><p>Anthony stared at the camera and its crew giving them an evaluating look. </p><p>"So... I just tell my thoughts during this?" he asked, a flirty grin on his face. </p><p>"Hannibal, is alluring. To say the least. His wife is interesting. He feeds her snails, so that was strange" he added. </p><p>"I want to throw the plate of snails at Hannibal's face" Bedelia said, taking a swig straight from the wine bottle. </p><hr/><p>The boat had been his sanctuary for months. Working on it, as his thoughts of Hannibal Lecter replayed over and over. </p><p>His initial reason for fixing the boat may not have been so he could sail across the Atlantic, but maybe it was in him; subconsciously stirring him to fix something that was broken. Just like Hannibal had left Will. </p><p>Alana knew what Will had to do, Jack was forced to admit the truth when Will was no longer at his home. </p><p>"Why couldn't he just buy plane tickets?" Alana asked during her confessional. "Who sails across the ocean, what is that for?" Jack shook his head and shrugged, "who knows." </p><hr/><p>"Jack" Will called out, a small smile gracing his lips as he limped to Jack. They were surrounded by the Italian investigators and he had just witnessed a man zipped into a bodybag. One of Hannibal's, no doubt. </p><p>The trek from the train tracks to Florence was a long and painful one. </p><p>It became even more painful when he visited a tailor to get a suit that would fit him perfectly. "Okay watch it" Will scolded, when the tailor was near him. </p><p>"I didn't even touch you yet" the tailor said in a clipped tone. "Sorry" Will mumbled. His injuries and anxiousness for seeing Hannibal was putting him on edge. </p><p>"I obviously had to get a tailored suit on the way" Will said nodding to the camera. "I haven't seen Hannibal in almost a year, I needed to look good." </p><p>"I wouldn't say it's a need" Jack told the camera. "This is all a big joke."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So as you can see this is so out of order from the show, I just write whatever when I have an idea while watching the show.<br/>Hope you guys are still enjoying this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"My husband knew Professor Sogliato" Bedelia said in a shaky voice, convincingly looking between the inspector and Jack.</p><p>"We were at his home many times" she added. Winking dramatically at Jack.</p><p>"He can literally see you winking Bedelia" Jack all but yelled, looking incredulously between Bedelia and the inspector.</p><p>"Who's Bedelia" Bedelia asked, with a crazy laugh. "Hahahaha I do not see anything" the inspector responded.</p><hr/><p>Hannibal had his heartbroken many times by Will Graham, but somehow they always returned to each others orbit, until now when Will promised he did not want anything to do with Hannibal.</p><p>"Why would Will not want to see me again?" Hannibal sadly asked the camera.</p><p>"Maybe because you tried to kill and eat him" the cameraman offered.</p><p>Hannibal looked at him inquisitively, "no that can't be it" Hannibal said after a while of pondering.</p><p>"I will just get myself incarcerated so that Will can find me and come to me anytime he wants" Hannibal thought out loud, nodding to his own, brilliant plan if he said so himself.</p><p>"That's not a good plan at all" Chiyoh said from behind him.</p><p>"No, I think it is" Hannibal said with a teary eyed smile to the camera.</p><p>Chiyoh chugged down the whiskey that she had stolen from Will's house and began to smoke. "What idiots" she muttered under her breath.</p><hr/><p>"It's beautiful" Will gasped, pulling tightly at Hannibal's sweater and holding the man close to his body, despite their injuries.</p><p>He could feel the love between them reach a new peak, a new beginning to their story. The love Hannibal had for him, Will had felt for years. Now he hoped that Hannibal felt Will's love to be as strong as his.</p><p>He did the only thing he thought would be beneficial, he took them over the cliff and plunged them into the Atlantic Ocean.</p><p>Will heard the sharp gasp leave Hannibal's body, felt how he tightened his arm around Will and pulled him closer to his body.</p><p>"Oops" Will whispered, burrowing his nose into Hannibal's neck.</p><p>"What?" Hannibal said in a shocked voice. "No I'm kidding I meant to do this" Will told him, pulling Hannibal closer to him as he tucked their bodies together.</p><p>"I can't believe you took us over the cliff" Hannibal crossly said to Will.</p><p>Will shrugged, "we're both really dangerous to society, so if we survived it was meant to be, if we didn't then we didn't" Will calmly responded.</p><p>"We easily could have flipped a coin" Hannibal responded. Will nodded and glanced at the camera with an easy expression.</p><p>"We're together so it's fine" Will said, turning his attention back to Hannibal. Hannibal nodded, a slight smile on his face, "yes, that we are."</p><p>"But if you ever throw us off a cliff again, I am going to kill you for real this time" Hannibal honestly told him.</p><p>"He's fine" Will said, waving off Hannibal's threats.</p><p>Hannibal's rebuttal was drowned out by Will kissing him and cutting off anything Hannibal had left to say.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On all of the occasions that the Behavioral Unit crew had been at Hannibal's house, the one thing they all noticed was how dark it was. </p><p>"Oh fuck" Brian cursed, alerting Price and Jack as he tripped over one of the decorations that Hannibal had set up in his entertainment area. </p><p>"Why does this man have no lights on in his house? And why does he have so much shit on his floor?" Brian asked. </p><p>"At least his food is good" Jack offered, raising his appetizer as a toast. Jimmy shrugged his shoulder, "eh, I'd prefer bagel bites. Do you think he has any bagel bites?" he asked looking around. </p><p>"Something tells me Doctor Lecter doesn't serve bagel bites at his pretentious parties" Will said, joining their conversation. </p><hr/><p>Will squinted at Hannibal, as they sat in his study discussing Will's thoughts on the current case he was on. </p><p>Will wasn't squinting because he was thinking, in all honestly he barely could see in the barely lit room. His eyes were strained as he tried to focus on Hannibal and the topic of conversation. </p><p>"It's a lot to focus on-- between the enlightened topics and then the lack of light, it's a lot for a doctors appointment" Will tiredly told the camera. </p><p>"I feel the constant sexual tension between aids in the intimacy of our appointments" Hannibal said, unaware that Will was effected by the lack of light in his house. </p><hr/><p>Alana put her fork close to her face and investigated what she was eating once Hannibal had left the room. </p><p>She didn't believe Will and Jack, she just truly could not see what she was eating because it was so dark in the dining room, so she had to wait for Hannibal to leave so she could closely inspect the food. </p><p>"Have I put you to sleep?" Hannibal asked, when he saw Alana's head bowed down close to her plate. </p><p>"Oh! Hah, no" Alana quickly said, lighting her head up and choosing not to come up with a halfhearted excuse. </p><hr/><p>Beverly slowly started to notice how Will's house that usually was bright from the natural light, was slowly becoming as shadowed as Hannibal's. </p><p>"I can't see a thing in here either" Bev whispered to the camera, widening her eyes in annoyance. </p><p>"I thought them getting close to each other would be a good thing, you know considering how single Will and Hannibal both are, but this is really putting a strain on all of our eyes!" she complained. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"He is so fucking annoying, asking me about if I'm a good father, talking about the shaving lotion I wear" Will rambled. </p><p>"And then he made sure that our steps were in sync, how annoying can he be" </p><hr/><p>"I'm not really sure what to do at Hannibal's house" Abigail told the cameras. </p><p>She would walk around the house, her footsteps echoing in the open floor plan of the house. </p><p>"Sometimes I go on his iPad, all he has is tattle crime and accidental screenshots of the home screen though." </p><p>Abigail became so bored that she would sometimes do her hair.</p><p>One time she had curled her hair and heard Hannibal say "ah." </p><p>"What's wrong?" Abigail asked, curiously looking at Hannibal. "I did not recognize you with the curly hair" Hannibal admitted. </p><p>"I didn't want to kill a kid today, but if Abigail hadn't spoken I would've" Hannibal admitted. </p><p>"He's literally a senior citizen" Abigail said to the camera, shocked that Hannibal was not as thrilling in his day to day life. </p><p>"Maybe I should have gone with Will, at least he had dogs."</p><hr/><p>"How the hell did Dolarhyde just eat the whole piece of artwork?" Will asked, scowling. </p><p>"I mean I can barely swallow all the aspirin I take with no water, this man ate the whole painting with no water." </p><hr/><p>"You said I wasn't handsome" Will all but growled at Dolarhyde. </p><p>"You called me ugly" Dolaryhyde howled back in rage. </p><p>Hannibal stood by, watching them as they argued. </p><p>"If I die because they both called each other ugly, I am going to be a very unhappy ghost" Hannibal told the camera. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Let's play a game" Beverly said to the group, blowing a stray piece of hair away from her face.</p><p>"What do you have in mind?" Brian asked, leaning his cheek heavily into his hand.</p><p>"Let's all take a shot every time Jack sighs" Beverly told them all.</p><p>"Yes" Jimmy immediately responded, his eyes lit up.</p><p>"I feel inclined to make sure you all understand that this may not be the best idea at a workplace, especially at the FBI" Hannibal addressed them all.</p><p>"Shut up, for once shut up" Price said crossly.</p><p>"Hannibal will not get in the way of me and my drinking" he told the cameras.</p><p>"I agree" Will replied, elbowing Hannibal with a grin.</p><hr/><p>"How can you not understand the killers mind? What are you here for then?" Jack bellowed at Will, pinching his nose as he let out a deep sigh.</p><p>"Drink" Beverly whispered, all of them discreetly taking sips out of their thermoses filled with their alcohol's of choice.</p><hr/><p>"I need this report now Alana!" Jack impatiently asked, a silent sigh leaving his chest.</p><p>Alana quickly rushed to her desk, emailing them and telling them to take a drink thanks to her.</p><hr/><p>"Can you tell me anything new about Will?" Jack asked, sipping on his drink as he sat by Hannibal in front of the fire.</p><p>"Nothing to report" Hannibal responded, tipping his glass to Jack.</p><p>Jack let out a sigh, sinking into his seat.</p><p>As soon as Jack left, Hannibal promptly sat at his desk to begin writing letters to the team, to tell them to all take a drink, preferably a vintage red Bordeaux.</p><hr/><p>The thing about Jack was that he sighed A LOT. Especially when all the members of the BSU, plus Hannibal and Alana were together.</p><p>By the end of observing one crime scene, the entire crew was drunk and slurring their words.</p><p>Jimmy was trying to do a plank, but in reality he was just laying on his stomach on the floor. Brian was cleaning the teeth of a statue. Beverly had looked in pretty much every drawer in the house. Alana was giggling at a painting and talking to it.</p><p>Jack had just been pacing through each room, yelling at one member, and then moving to the next room to yell at the next person.</p><p>"Why do they call you the Chesapeake Ripper, if you're from Lithuania?" Will whispered, nestling into the couch, close to passing out on top of Hannibal's body.</p><p>Hannibal was pleasantly drunk. He had chosen to drink from something light, to be less impaired then the rest of his co-workers and his boyfriend.</p><p>Will was very drunk, his eyes and body heavy as he leaned into Hannibal. Messily pressing kisses into Hannibal's neck, pulling the collar down so he could gain more access.</p><p>"Will" Hannibal murmured, brushing Will's hair back. "I asked you a question" Will mumbled, gripping onto Hannibal.</p><p>"You know why, Will" Hannibal replied. "I know" Will slurred, slumping onto Hannibal and falling asleep.</p><p>"Is he sleeping?" Jack yelled, letting out another sigh. "Jack sighed again" Hannibal called out. He heard groans from the other rooms and the sounds of glasses clinking as they were set back down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yeah Hannibal would talk about you all the time, even after we had sex" Alana told them, sipping her wine as she looked at the couple.</p><p>"Aw babe you had a crush on me" Will said raising his brow. "That's embarrassing" Will said chuckling.</p><p>"We're married" Hannibal responded with a dry look. "Still" Will said, snorting into his cup.</p><hr/><p>"... With the brilliance and freshness" Hannibal droned onto his speech, even though he was bleeding on the floor, gripping onto his wound.</p><p>"How was this man talking so damn much?" Francis angrily asked the camera.</p><p>"I felt like Bedelia in that moment. I get why she drinks so much. Especially when Hannibal is talking" Will offered, tipping his glass to Francis.</p><p>"Okay also why the fuck were you both just eye fucking each other. I was standing right there and you guys were just going for it through your eyes" Francis added, displeasure coursing though his body. Will shrugged.</p><hr/><p>"What are you fishing for?" Abigail asked, watching Will as he stood, patiently waiting in the stream.</p><p>"A break" Will said, sighing as he stood still.</p><hr/><p>"That same unfortunate aftershave, too long in the bottle," he says aloud. Hannibal pleasantly turns to look at Will, his emotions changing when he sees Will aiming a gun directly at Hannibal with a fierce look in his eyes.</p><p>Hannibal's hand remained on the open fridge door, as he continued to maintain eye contact with the bitter looking Will.</p><p>"Our last kitchen conversation was interrupted by Jack Crawford" Will states, pure hatred in his eyes as he looks at Hannibal.</p><p>"Memory serves..." Will was interrupted by the sound of Hannibal's fridge making a loud ping sound.</p><p>Will tried to ignore the sounds as he and Hannibal continued talking, the pings only getting louder as the fridge was left open.</p><p>"For god's sake, close the door" Will roared, eyes flashing as the sound of the fridge interrupted his entire speech and ruined the atmosphere that Will had wanted.</p><hr/><p>"Brian and I are having a christmas party!" Jimmy told the entire unit in a sing song voice, arms wrapped around a smiling Brian.</p><p>A varying degrees of yay were heard from the others. "We decided to hire one violin player instead of a whole quartet because it's cheaper and they can stay for longer" Brian told them all, once they had gone through all the other details of the party.</p><p>Will's ears perked up immediately, "Hannibal and I will both be there" he said, trying to hide his smile by ducking his head down.</p><p>"You actually seem excited to go to a party Will" Hannibal said to the other man, looking at him through the mirror as he straightened his tie.</p><p>"It should be... interesting" Will supplied, eyes trailing down Hannibal's figure in appreciation.</p><p>Hannibal turned around to Will, pressing a series of kisses across his jaw. Will settled himself into Hannibal, kissing the other man. He wanted Hannibal to be as happy as possible before his evening would be ruined completely.</p><p>Hannibal put on a graceful smile as they walked around Zeller and Price's house, greeting their own team as well as other members of the FBI they had no interest in, but Hannibal told Will it was important to keep up appearances.</p><p>Will kept looking around, his ears staring to hear the sound he had been waiting for. Hannibal gave him a curious look, but Will merely pressed a kiss to Hannibal's cheek.</p><p>Then he heard it. Well Hannibal did first and his grip on Will's hand faltered. His smile at Will fell, brows furrowed, and Will noticed the twitches in Hannibal's face as he heard the disgraceful sound of a solo, amateur violinist playing.</p><p>"Why would they do this?" Hannibal whispered, voice fierce as he glared at Will and the offending sound.</p><p>"They wanted to hire one person so they could have them for longer, versus a full orchestra that would be too expensive" Will told Hannibal, eyes watering as he tried to hold in his laughs.</p><p>"You knew" Hannibal said, voice indicating his betrayal. "Only reason why I was this excited to come" Will told him. Hannibal squinted at Will, his jaw clenched. "I also wanted to show off my beautiful boyfriend" Will added, aiming for an innocent look. "Save it Will" Hannibal replied, but a smile was still bestowed to his boyfriend.</p><p>"You're insufferable" Hannibal told Will, as they both looked at the musician. "Shall I get his business card for you?" Will asked. Hannibal raised his brow to Will, "you're slowly regaining favor in my books... my wonderful boy" Hannibal replied, watching Will as he sauntered to the violin player.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will was in a feverish state, his skin was burning to the touch and Hannibal was tangling his fingers through Will's sweaty strands to help relax the other man as he sat on the couch.</p><p>Hannibal moved to get up, but stopped when he heard a protesting sound from Will. "Where are you going?" Will groggily asked. "I'm getting you a cold cloth so your temperature can go down" Hannibal responded, resting his hand on Will's damp skin.</p><p>"Don't need it. I'm not sick" Will responded, doing his best to smile and give a convincing look to Hannibal. Hannibal gave him an unimpressed look.</p><p>Will sighed. "If I was sick could I do this?" he asked, still in the same slumped position he was in from before.</p><p>"What is it, that you are meant to be doing?" Hannibal asked, furrowing his brows in confusion. "Cartwheels. Am I not doing them?" Will asked, glancing around, as his eyes slightly became unfocused.</p><p>"Will, you are sitting on my couch, not doing... cartwheels" Hannibal told him.</p><p>"I kind of feel bad about letting Will's illness prolong, I did not predict it to be like this and for him to think he's doing cartwheels" Hannibal, slightly guiltily told the cameras.</p><hr/><p>"You want me to draw you a clock again?" Will asked, giving a bored look to Hannibal. Hannibal nodded, passing the piece of paper to Will.</p><p>Will drew the discombobulated clock, that appeared normal to him, but Hannibal saw the truth of it. It was a shitty clock, Hannibal knew it, but the fact that Will had made it, made Hannibal think it was the most talented thing one could create.</p><p>"I'm going to frame it" he said with a deadpan expression.</p><hr/><p>Jack's eyes scanned over the drawings Hannibal had made. When he first met the man he was struck by the talent Lecter had. Now it was another scathing reminder of how he had deeply miscalculated who Hannibal Lecter was.</p><p>It also meant that while Jack was searching for clues to Hannibal's identity while the man was in prison, he was forced to see all the erotic images the doctor sketched, specifically the erotic images he had sketched that included Will Graham.</p><p>"Da Vinci often drew men, sometimes they were in states of action, other times they may have been resting, some times they may have had no clothes on" Hannibal told the camera during his talking head.</p><p>"But when it is me, it's not right that when I draw Will, it is a 'violation of his privacy' and a 'violation of medical ethics' because I drew some of them while Will was technically my patient" Hannibal said with a roll of his eyes.</p><hr/><p>Hannibal's lip curled as he found out that Will was the mastermind behind the plan that Alana just proposed to him.</p><p>He would only do it if Will said please, he was a man who appreciated manners after all. "Okay, I'l tell him that" Alana said to him nodding.</p><p>Hannibal froze and walked quickly to the glass barrier, "Alana no, don't tell him that. I don't want to look desperate" he said in a frenzy. Alana stared at him, her red lips quirking up as she saw Hannibal freaking out.</p><p>"Stooopp Alana, don't tell him I said that" Hannibal pleaded. "I don't want Will to think I have a huge crush on him. It's too desperate looking if she tells him that" he said to the camera.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The first part of this story is a direct quote from Andy Bernard who is the king of all Hybrid drivers</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Didn't hear you drive up" Will said to Alana. "Hybrid" Alana replied, happily petting the racing dogs. </p><p>"Great car for stalking" she added.</p><p>"Yeah I have a brid, my Hybrid, my Prius Hybrid. Can't fit a tree, which is ironic considering how many trees it saves" she told the camera, proudly talking about her hybrid. </p><p>"Does every Hybrid driver talk like that?" Will asked the camera, frowning at it. </p><hr/><p>"I'm going to be messed up. Aren't I?" Abigail tearfully asked Will and Hannibal. </p><p>"Lmao yes" Hannibal thought in his head, but he solemnly nodded in front of her and Will. </p><hr/><p>Will busied himself looking at the boxes and files in front of him as he squatted down on the floor next to Alana and Abigail. </p><p>Will couldn't help looking up every time Doctor Lecter would come in and set a box on the floor. </p><p>"His ass looks so good" Will thought, ducking his head back down when both Hannibal and his thoughts passed  by him. </p><hr/><p>"You can be the man on the phone" Abigail excitedly told Hannibal. Setting up the scene between her, Will, Alana, and Hannibal was the first feeling of hope and optimism that Abigail had felt since all of this happened. </p><p>Hannibal took a deep breath, doing everything to stop himself from laughing or smiling too widely at the words Abigail said and the irony that she had chosen him to 'play' the part of the man on the phone. </p><p>"I think Abigail made an excellent choice by casting me as the man on the phone" Hannibal said, laughing to himself during his talking head. </p><hr/><p>"I am available 24/6" Hannibal told Jack, smiling at the man as he beckoned him towards the door. </p><p>"Don't you mean 24/7?" Jack asked with a light chuckle. </p><p>"No, Sundays are for Will and the dogs" Hannibal told him. </p><hr/><p>"Jack, there's no way I could have committed those murders, I was too busy kidnapping dogs" Will told Jack. </p><p>"What?" Jack asked, eyes wide as he looked at Will. </p><p>"Whaaat?" Will asked back, eyes equally wide as he realized that discussing kidnapping dogs because they are so cute and he knew he would treat them better was generally frowned upon. </p><hr/><p>Will was desperate. He was out of jail, yet Hannibal was still a free man and no one believed that he was the Chesapeake Ripper and a goddamn cannibal.</p><p>Will was being forced to resort to any tactic he could find. </p><p>"Cannibal says what" Will said to Hannibal during dinner. </p><p>"What?" Hannibal asked, tilting his head to the side and looking at Will. </p><p>"Hah, Jack, we got him. Cuff him up" Will said with a bright smile, clapping his hands as he looked triumphantly between Hannibal and Jack. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the short break, I just didn't really have any ideas for this story, but I am back. </p><p>Hope you all enjoy this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Will?" Hannibal whispered, nudging his nose over the ridge of Will's shoulder and pressing cold lips on the warm skin. </p><p>"Yeah?" Will replied, voice groggy with sleep. "I can't sleep" Hannibal told Will, eyes wide as he watched Will rustle in the sheets and turn around into Hannibal's arms. </p><p>"Aw" Will said, running a pitying hand through Hannibal's hair, before abruptly taking his warm hand away. "I can though, so goodnight" and with that Will  turned back around. Leaving Hannibal to stare at Will's bare back in shock. </p><hr/><p>"These your notes on me" Will said, raising an eyebrow up to Hannibal as the other man looked down at him from where he was grabbing his notes. "That's what they are" Hannibal told him, looking unapologetically at Will. </p><p>"Hannibal, it's just you writing 'Hannibal loves Will,' and 'H+W=Love,' and 'Will looks so good today, just like everyday" in different variations" Will told him. Hannibal froze from shifting through the notes he was holding. </p><p>He had two options; admit the truth, or drop a book on Will's head. </p><hr/><p>"He knew where to find me" Hannibal adoringly said to Bedelia, heart fluttering as he thought of his Will. </p><p>It really should not have been a shock to Hannibal considering how explicit he had been in making sure that the implication of where he would be was clear to Will. </p><p>"In your memory palace?" Will asked, eyes steadily watching Hannibal and basking in his presence. </p><p>"My palace is vast, even by medieval standards" Hannibal told Will, looking at him as he spoke, making sure Will was absorbing the information. "The foyer is of Norman Chapel in Palermo... a skull graven in the floor" Hannibal concluded. </p><p>"Will, did you hear me? Norman Chapel in Palermo, Italy. Piazza del Parlamento, 90134" Hannibal said to Will. </p><p>"I just don't know how he found me" Hannibal airily told Bedelia, who was drinking heavily out of her glass. </p><hr/><p>"May I?" Jack asked, moving forward to push Will's glasses so they were no longer just resting on his nose and sinking down. </p><p>Will nodded, unsure and unused to the contact. "Are we going to kiss?" Will thought, looking around. He didn't think of Jack that way and knew Jack didn't either, but they were very close to one another. It felt like an appointment at the eye doctor. </p><hr/><p>He heard it before he saw it... it was glistening in the light, only the head exposed. It was Hannibal's murder suit. </p><p>"Will, are you ready to go?" The doctor asked, tilting his head invitingly to Will. </p><p>Will took his glasses off and threw them over his shoulder, running a hand over his tired face. </p><p>"What was that for, Will?" Hannibal curiously asked. </p><p>"I've seen enough. This" Will said pointing to the murder suit, "is ridiculous and so is everything about you." </p><p>Hannibal pouted to Will, "I got us matching ones though." </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is kind of more serious, because it was intended for my other story, but I didn't think it fit there, so sorry about that. Hope you all enjoy it still.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first murder mistake Will made that week was he tried to head butt the man, but the man had ducked fast and instead Will's head had gone through the wall and he was covered in plaster and dust, and a fierce ache in his head.</p><p>Hannibal looked at Will in shock from his place at the study, where he was now looking at his husbands head through his study wall.</p><p>"Hey Hannibal, just checking in" Will said with a drawl, his eyes drooping at a worryingly fast rate.</p><hr/><p>The second mistake he had made was wearing jeans he had just washed. They were tighter then usual and clinging to his legs. The lingering kisses Hannibal gave him had been worth it, but as Will tried to hoist himself over the fence he was facing more difficulties then he thought was worth it.</p><p>Hannibal took the ruined pants without a word, the only sign of his amusement was the crinkle of his eyes and his lips turning up, as he ducked his head and walked out of the room.</p><hr/><p>The third mistake was much more deadlier then split pants. Will had paused from the brutalization of his victim to admire Hannibal. He had given sufficient wounds to the man, so he was sure a couple seconds of gazing at Hannibal as he worked were going to be provided.</p><p>Hannibal looked beautiful, bangs falling over his face as he efficiently worked. Will felt his mouth water and a faint hum of arousal as he looked at his husband covered in blood. His arousal was immediately lifted when he felt a strong hand grab his neck and press a cold daunting knife on the exposed area.</p><hr/><p>"Will" Hannibal said in a cold tone, slamming his coat down onto the chair. "Hannibal" Will replied. He felt like a child who had been in a fight with their parents and after a stalemate the parent had called their child down to talk.</p><p>"You've been careless, especially tonight. You could have been killed" Hannibal said to Will, his tone was steady but his face displayed the fear that Hannibal felt seeing Will in danger in situation that was not under his control.</p><p>"Hold the fuck up" Will said, staring directly at Hannibal.</p><p>"I'm unsure what you mean?" Hannibal asked, caught off guard by Will's response. He wasn't even speaking that much, Will could tell him to stop in a politer way.</p><p>"Hold me. I'm the fuck up" Will said, a loose grin playing on his face. Hannibal's face softened, but he still scolded Will. "That's not the appropriate reaction to a serious situation, William."</p><p>"I know, but I was scared from tonight too" Will responded. "And I would like to be held, so smooth transition I'd say."</p><p>"Not at all" Hannibal told him, holding Will close to his chest and trailing his hand that wasn't in Will's hair up and down his back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will grunted out in pain, the wound in his chest was oozing blood, Hannibal frantically ripping the buttons of Will's shirt so that he could tend to Will's injuries. </p><p>Will banged his head against the floor, trying to distract his body from the wound that was stinging and taking all of his will to live. </p><p>"Stop banging your head. You're gonna bang a hole in the floor" Hannibal scolded, one hand briefly cradling Will's head, before removing it so that he could continue stopping the blood flowing and begin the minor surgery. </p><p>Will grunted and sneered in pain, "yeah you don't want to hurt the fuckin' floor, do you?" he asked, but his words were said affectionately. </p><hr/><p>"Hannibal" Will declared. Hannibal's ear peaked up in interest, hearing the inebriated voice that Will spoke in. </p><p>"Yes Will?" Hannibal asked. "I'm about two and a half drinks away from calling you daddy" Will told him. </p><p>"I'm coming over" Hannibal responded immediately. </p><hr/><p>"So you stabbed your husband because...?" the interviewer asked. "He said what are you going to do? Stab me, William?' so obviously I had to" Will told them. </p><p>"Obviously he had to" Hannibal agreed. </p><hr/><p>"Hannibal is now my sugar daddy" Will declared, setting his glass down as he spoke. </p><p>Alana and Jack, both spit their drinks back into their glasses when they heard what Will just said. </p><p>"You shouldn't say that kind of stuff when people are drinking" Hannibal scolded, "and I am not Will's sugar father. I merely bought his dogs new beds" Hannibal told them, downplaying the words Will had just said. </p><p>Will snorted, "Doctor Lecter, I think you are forgetting one extremely important thing" Will said with a raised brow. </p><p>Hannibal coughed, "it's not important." "He bought me $10,000 dollars worth of clothes!" Will told them. </p><p>"You needed a new wardrobe!" Hannibal replied, "there's nothing wrong with my wardrobe" Will defended. "No, not entirely, but sometimes you could use a nice dress shirt" Hannibal said airily, looking at Jack and Alana for support. </p><p>Alana steadily kept her eyes focused on the ceiling, while Jack was staring at his tie with wide eyes. </p><p>"We should go" Jack whispered, coughing awkwardly as he scrambled out of his chair. "No, no stay. Will and I can have our discussion later" Hannibal said pointedly towards Will. "No, it's okay" Jack said hastily, Alana nodding in agreement as she tried to steady her chair that she knocked over in her haste to get up and leave. </p><p>"If you want to eat somewhere Hannibal can pay for it, because he just loves paying for things" Will said bitterly. "Hahha, okay no thank you" Jack yelled over his shoulder as he and Alana exited. </p><p>"I don't know why it's such a problem that I payed for your stuff" Hannibal told him as he cleaned up. "I'm not a kid that needs their parent to buy them things" Will said, smashing the silverware into the drawer. </p><p>"I don't think you are a child and I like buying you things, because you're my boyfriend" Hannibal told Will, threading his hand through Will's hair. "Good and fine, but not all the time" Will replied, his anger deflating as he stood in Hannibal's embrace. </p><p>"Deal" Hannibal promised, "you could still call me daddy sometimes, if you would like" Hannibal offered with a smirk against Will's ear. Will laughed. "Fine..." he said grudgingly, "daddy."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Stop it" Hannibal demanded, eyes squinting as he looked in-between Bev and Will. </p><p>"Stop what?" Bev asked with an innocent look of confusion. "You both are talking about me in morse code, when you know that I know morse code" Hannibal responded, brows furrowed as he looked at the two.  </p><p>"Yes, Hannibal. That's what we're doing. In our very limited time not spent at the FBI and with our very limited pay, we went out and got a dog sitter for my pack and took a class on a very outmoded, very unnecessary form of communication, just so we could talk about you in front of you" Will responded with a roll of his eyes. </p><p>"Yep. That's exactly what we did" Bev and Will, said at the same time during their interview. </p><p>"It all started when Hannibal framed me for murders I didn't commit" Will told the camera, "for me it was finding out that he ate people and wanted to eat me because I knew" Bev added. </p><p>"Very well. I must have imagined it. I apologize" Hannibal told the two, a frown still present on his face as he said this. </p><p>Will and Bev continued their new form of communication. Will making remarks like "Hannibal's ass doesn't look good." Bev saying things like "I'm going to 'accidentally' spill my soup on him."</p><p>Hannibal spent the day increasingly stressed, eye twitching as he focused simultaneously on the case, as well as the comments Bev and Will were making about him, that were very rude. </p><p>Hannibal stormed out of the lab, gripping one side of his head in frustration. "Good work Will" Beverly said, smirking at a smiling Will. </p><hr/><p>"Okay Will, do not let your imagination run" Hannibal asked a pacing Will. </p><p>"Well Hannibal, you have no imagination. I live in a fantasy world" Will argued, throwing his hands up in the air. </p><p>"Saying 'do not let your imagination run' to an empath who lets his imagination run as his JOB, seems like pretty dumb advice Doctor Lecter" Will said crossly to Hannibal, who just grimly stared at the camera.</p><hr/><p>"I can't believe I'm going to sleep with him" Will said, trailing his eyes over Hannibal's back. </p><p>"Well... you don't have to?" Brian said, with a questioning look to the rest of the group. </p><p>"No, I'm going to" Will said with a nod, brows raised as Hannibal began to walk to them. </p><p>"Are we all going to have to watch Will seduce Hannibal?" Bev whispered. "It can't be worse then their courtship of killing people and then re-arranging the corpses" Alana whispered back with a sip of her drink.</p><hr/><p>They were eating dinner. Sending flirty glances to each other and playing footsie with each other under the table. </p><p>Hannibal slowly cut the meat, placing it on his fork and creating the perfect pallet. " Will, we've been friends for six months, when do my benefits kick in? Hannibal asked, taking his bite. </p><p>Will choked on his drink, roughly coughing as he stared at Hannibal. "I don't think you know what that means" Will said, with an awkward chuckle. </p><p>"No. I do. I want to have sex with you William Graham" Hannibal replied. "I need more wine for this" Will responded, getting up to go to the kitchen. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, sorry that I have not been updating so much. I've been busy with university restarting so I might be a bit slower in updating. </p><p>Hope you all enjoy this though!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were bored. No new bodies, paperwork finished. Well, mostly finished. "Obviously there's only one thing to do" Jimmy said, breaking the silence they were all in as they sat around the table. </p><p>"Pierce Brian's ear of course" Jimmy continued, when no one knew what he was talking about. "Yeah, no" Brian replied, but even as he said it he wasn't as reluctant about the possibility. </p><p>"Do it!" Jimmy said. </p><p>"Stop squirming" Bev scolded Brian. "Stop poking me with a sharp thing" Brian whined, "you wanted this" Bev responded, slapping his shoulder lightly. </p><p>"But you're not a professional" Brian said, looking at Will and Jimmy in support. Will just shook his head, patting Brian's head in sympathy. Jimmy didn't bothering concealing his amusement, laughing hysterically as he watched Brian about to get his ear pierced. </p><p>"I'm doing it for free" Bev told him in annoyance, "just stop squirming, otherwise I'll mess up." </p><p>"You sure that's not the gay ear?" Brian asked, in a last ditch effort to stop this from happening. "Gay ear? Are you 12 years old?" Bev asked incredulously, looking at Brian in shock. "You're ridiculous, this isn't worth it" she said, dropping her tools onto the desk. </p><p>"Oh thank god" Brian said with a sigh, wiping an imaginary bead of sweat off of his forehead. </p><hr/><p>His blade catches the light. Swiftly piercing the skin into thin strips. This is his design" Will narrated from across the kitchen table. </p><p>Hannibal sighed to himself and looked up. "Will, is this... necessary?" he asked, a long suffering sigh leaving his lips as Will nods. </p><p>"He places the large plate down. It's ornate, with a design most commonly produced by the Ancient Egyptians. He then sets a medium sized plate down. It is plain, and simple. He sets a third plate down. Small-- designed identically to the large plate. This is his design." Hannibal barely glanced up, but he felt his eye twitch. </p><p>"He runs his tongue on the underside of my cock to tease me. This is his design" Will whimpered, bucking his hips up closer to Hannibal's mouth. "Must you do this now?" Hannibal asked, his arousal diminishing. </p><p>It had been a week of this. Hannibal Lecter was a man with a strong resolve, but this was becoming too much. "Will, we must talk about this" Hannibal said one night, setting his cutlery down as he looked at Will. "I have annoyed the crap out of you. This is my design" Will said in response, grinning wildly as Hannibal looked close to crying in distress. </p><hr/><p>"Make a list of people that you like for me, Will" Hannibal asked during one of their sessions. "Entertain me" he added, when he saw the unimpressed expression on Will's face. </p><p>Will sighed, but nodded. "Number One: My dogs" he said and nothing else. Hannibal raised his brows expectantly, but received nothing else from Will. "Okay then" he replied to himself. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was inspired by a post on Tumblr, about what if Hannibal committed every crime except for being a Cannibal and I thought it fit so perfectly for this story. </p><p>I can't find it so if anyone can please link it, so I can give credit to them! </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello, my name is Hannibal Lecter and I am a serial parking ticket violator" Hannibal said to the camera. </p><p>"No" Will said sighing, "you're supposed to admit to killing people and eating them!" Hannibal sighed, "Will, once again I am telling you that I have not committed those crimes" Hannibal responded. </p><p>"Will, thinks of me to be his killer, but that is the only crime that I have not committed" Hannibal admitted. </p><hr/><p>The lights turned on promptly at 5 am as they had the last three days that Will had been observing the house. He saw the mans shadows move across the house, efficiently completing his morning routine and preparing for his day. </p><p>Will ducked his head when he saw Hannibal pull out of his driveway. He waited fifteen minutes before slowly driving to his glorified therapists house. </p><p>He snuck into the property, quickly locating the key that Hannibal had shown him the second time that he had come to Hannibal's house all those months ago when Will had been unknowing to his 'friends' crimes. </p><p>He walked through the house, looking all over for records and proof of Hannibal's misdoings without an actual body as proof. </p><p>Will frowned as he looked through Hannibal's records. There was parking fines dated back to the 90's, IRS warnings that had been unopened, and god the amount of taxes that Hannibal had apparently evaded. </p><p>"I haven't paid my taxes since 1989" Hannibal proudly told the cameras, holding up his files as proof. </p><hr/><p>"It's him, I know it's him. Let me lure him" Will begged Jack. </p><p>"I need to deal with my feelings about you" Will told Hannibal, freshly shaved and his hair cut. He was going to seduce Hannibal into his trap and he knew just the way to do that.</p><p>What he was not expecting to find as he spent nights with Hannibal, seducing his way into the other mans life was his therapist/friend/serial killer he was trying to frame, extent of loving films. Hundreds of them to choose from as they lay in bed together, often sipping luxurious wine and feeding each other truffles. </p><p>"Where do you get all of these foreign films?" Will asked one night, dragging his nose across Hannibal's stubble covered jaw. "A website" Hannibal responded, capturing Will's lips and forcing all other thoughts to leave his brain for the time being. </p><p>'That bastard was pirating movies' Will woke up with a start to this revelation, years later when he had chosen to live his life with Molly. </p><hr/><p>"Il Mostro has haunted Firenze" Pazzi told Will, brows furrowed as he waited for the reaction from the other man. </p><p>"Pazzi, is so dramatic. I literally stole a pack of gum that was it" Hannibal said to the camera with a roll of his eyes. </p><p>"Okay and I stabbed a guy for wearing a knockoff Armani suit, but I didn't kill him" Hannibal corrected himself, rolling his eyes at Will who was behind the camera and giving Hannibal an unimpressed look. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Big thanks to 71TeenIdles for the idea of "Hannibal uses counterfeit bills and credit cards that do not belong to him." And for naanie, who wrote this in my comments and I could not stop laughing and reading it in Hannibal's voice:  "please put the gun down, you are threatening harmful conditions and bacterial growth on the delicious and valuable cuts of meat I have carefully selected and procured."</p><p>You all are amazing and I am so thankful so such great readers&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Um, sir, I am so sorry, but this bill is not legal tender..." the cashier awkwardly said, trailing off as she nervously bit her lip and looked at the sophisticated man in front of her. </p><p>Hannibal froze and looked at her with wide eyes before grabbing a handful of an assortment of gum, chips, and candy bars and throwing it in the direction of the cashier before booking it out of the grocery store. </p><hr/><p>"So your name is Joey?" the bank teller asked, looking at the man who had requested to withdraw money from 'his' account. </p><p>"Yes, that is I, although I go with Joseph" Hannibal said, giving a slight cough as he put his leg over his other. </p><p>"It says here you are from Kentucky" the teller told him. "Yes" Hannibal replied, in an unconvincing drawl that he suddenly seemed to conjure out of nowhere. </p><p>The bank teller gave him an unimpressed look from above his glasses. </p><hr/><p>"Hello, do you have a moment to talk about our lord and savior, Hannibal Lecter" Will drawled, nudging Hannibal's shoulder and waking the man out of his slumber. </p><p>"Will, it is two in the morning" Hannibal's gruff voice stated, one eye open and glaring at his husband. </p><p>"It is never too early to talk about the savio--" Will was interrupted by a pillow hitting his face and his body being shoved off the bed. </p><p>"Okay, okay. Guess you don't want to know about Hannibal the cannibal" Will said, peaking his head up and resting his chin on the mattress. </p><p>"Out" Hannibal called out, pointing to the door. "You're sleeping in the guest room, until you learn good bedroom etiquette." </p><hr/><p>"Hannibal, where are we going?" Abigail asked, eyes wide and displaying her relative innocence. </p><p>"Disney World" Hannibal replies, patting her on the hand. </p><p>"Really?" Abigail brightly asked, "no, Abigail, do I look like I am dressed for the happiest place on earth. I am wearing muted colors, one does not wear muted colors to Disney. Does this look like a happy place?" Hannibal asked, hands pointing around the room. </p><p>"Gosh, get your head in the game Abigail" Hannibal mumbled to himself. </p><hr/><p>"How does Hannibal, flirt with everyone but the person he loves?" Frederick asked to the room, glancing at the awkward profiler and the obviously smitten psychiatrist. </p><p>"Because he's stupid and doesn't think" Bedelia responded, taking a large sip from her drink.</p><hr/><p>His brilliant boy was looking at him with a wrathful expression, curls long and eyes vengeful. Each one of his words wrapped around themselves as he stared at Hannibal, waiting for confirmation. </p><p>Hannibal kept one hand on the fridge door; listening intently to Will, as he spoke and pointed his gun, ready to pull at a moments notice. </p><p>The  open refrigerator began beeping, a loud noise that interrupted Will's train of thought. Made him squint forlornly, his hands shaking slightly. </p><p>"Please put the gun down, you are threatening harmful conditions and bacterial growth on the delicious and valuable cuts of meat I have carefully selected and procured" Hannibal softly told Will, eyes somber. </p><p>Will scoffed, "are you fucking kidding me?? I am going to shoot you for real now. I am going to kill you." </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will slept contentedly in Hannibal's bed. Their first night together had been passionate, a languid affair as they tugged on the sheets and moaned into each other's mouths. </p><p>Now Will slept, hair in disarray over Hannibal's pillow, laying his scent all over Hannibal's things. </p><p>Hannibal looked at Will, as he slept, a soft smile graced his face as he traced the contours of Will's body. </p><p>Hannibal woke up hours later, waking up with a smile as he looked at Will, who was sleeping with his mouth open. </p><p>"He's so cute when he sleeps" Hannibal let himself think the juvenile thought. This was until he saw the sweat start soaking into Will's shirt, covering his hair and body, and definitely the high count thread sheets he lay on. </p><p>Hannibal let out a shuddering gasp, "I cannot deal with this" Hannibal said out loud. </p><hr/><p>Freddie Lounds, tested every single part of Hannibal's soul. </p><p>"These knives are rated E for everyone" Hannibal said to the camera with gritted teeth. </p><hr/><p>Hannibal let the man's smell waft into his delicate nostrils, a slight curl to his nose the only indication of his distaste for the mans aftershave. </p><p>"Are you going to eat me?" the man asked. "Sorry about my husband" Will said, stepping into the room. "He's a weirdo" Will added, giving Hannibal a look. </p><p>"I am just making sure they have no diseases" Hannibal defended himself, giving Will an offended look. </p><p>"They can just go to a doctor like a normal person... or at least they would have been able to go to a doctor like a normal person" Will mumbled at the end of his sentence. </p><p>"I am just being a helpful citizen" Hannibal huffed, Will rolled his eyes and patted his thigh. </p><hr/><p>"Hannibal, hey stop" Will told Hannibal patting his chest. Hannibal immediately froze, moving off of Will and looking at Will with concern. </p><p>"Everything is fine" Will told him, rubbing Hannibal's tense shoulder. Hannibal visibly relaxed but gave Will a confused look. </p><p>"You speak other languages when we have sex and I wanted to address that" Will told Hannibal. </p><p>Hannibal frowned at him, "I do not..." he responded, forcing his memory to think back to all the time they had sexual intercourse. </p><p>"You do" Will said sympathetically, scratching his head awkwardly. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Big thanks to naanie for giving me the line "I can't handle this sweaty man, I don't care how hot or empathic he is." Also wanted to write more Jack, because I don't know why but I just loved him, he's one of my favorites.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hannibal felt tears blossom in his eyes as Jack described his love for Bella. It made Hannibal, reevaluate his own relationship. </p><p>"Jack, I love Will, but I simply cannot handle this sweaty man, I don't care how hot or empathic he is" with that Hannibal gave a hefty and dramatic sigh, and collapsed into his chair. </p><p>Jack awkwardly stared into the fire, not quite sure how he got stuck into this position of Hannibal complaining about Will. </p><p>"Oh, haha buddy you'll be alright" Jack said, taking a big sip of his drink. </p><hr/><p>Alana's footsteps stuttered as she saw Will, just standing there in his boxers and his white shirt. </p><p>The song "Baby got Back" betrayed her and made its way into her mind, as she followed him into his house. </p><hr/><p>"Oh, you make Daddy so proud" Will cooed to Winston, giving him all the belly rubs he wanted. </p><p>"I am always happy to make daddy proud" came Hannibal's heavily accented voice, immediately breaking the peace Will was in. </p><p>Will looked up at Hannibal and glared at the other man. "I could not have been more clearly talking to Winston" and with that, Will took Winston and marched back into his house, leaving Hannibal out in the chilly snow and wondering why Will had left him alone. </p><hr/><p>Hannibal walked into his study, thumbing through his planner to check his schedule for the day. </p><p>"Ah yes, today I have to: </p><p>-Pick up my new curtains</p><p>-Meet with 15 of my patients</p><p>-Consult with the FBI</p><p>-Get the business card of the rude waiter</p><p>-Curate fresh coffee beans </p><p>-Filet the organs I had gathered from last night</p><p>-Host a dinner party</p><p>-Kill the rude waiter </p><p>-Organize the fridge </p><p>-Slow roast the waiter's organs </p><p>-Continue to frame Will for the murders I committed </p><p>-Cook for Will</p><p>-Feed Jack the most meat I can </p><p>-Flirt with Alana, so she doesn't suspect anything </p><p>-Create a renaissance level painting </p><p>-Make food for Will's dogs</p><p>-Smell Will</p><p>"Today is a light day for me" Hannibal said out loud to himself, patting the planner and placing it back in its original place. </p><hr/><p>Jack took a deep breath. He was really about to confront his friend, the person he had trusted with his most important agent, and who he had spent countless nights with. </p><p>Jack had to admit he was nervous and hopefully everything had been a misunderstanding. </p><p>Jack was immediately taken off guard with the appearance of the always put together Hannibal Lecter, with messy bangs splayed on his face and a soft red sweater, so obviously the first thing he said was "Hey cannibal." </p><p>"Shit, shit, shit. Abort mission. Abort mission" Jack repeated in his head, staring with wide eyes at Hannibal. </p><p>"Gotta go" Jack yelled, quickly turning around, sprinting to his car, and definitely knocking over two of Hannibal's bushes in his haste to back out of the driveway as quickly as he could.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter kind of sucks, so sorry about that :/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will sighed as Hannibal bristled out of the dining room, leaving him and Alana to sip their wines. </p><p>"I am sorry you had to witness such a vicious fight" Will said sighing, dragging a hand through his locks. </p><p>"Were you fighting?..." Alana asked, confusion evident on her face. </p><p>"Yes, it was obvious in how he said "you'll have to excuse me" instead of  the usual"please excuse me, I need to get the Kouign- amann out of the oven, Will would you care to join me." And then we would make out for the appropriate amount of time it would take to plate desert." </p><p>"Practically spat in my face" Will muttered after his statement, taking a large sip of his drink. </p><p>Alana stared at Will, unsure of how to respond, to the apparent domestic dispute that had occurred right under her nose. "Oh... um, sorry that you guys had such a disagreement" Alana settled on as an appropriate response, pouring herself a healthy dose of more wine. </p><hr/><p>"I am sorry Will that I had acted in such a manner earlier with Alana present" Hannibal curtly said to Will. "I bid you goodnight, Will" and with that left their bedroom. </p><p>Will sighed at the prospect of leaving the warm bed to deal with the wrath of his pissy husband, but he did want to eat cannoli's tomorrow, so he would have to do what he had to do. </p><p>"Hannibal" Will said with a sigh, rubbing a hand across his face, "come and sleep in our bed. " </p><p>"I cannot, for fear that I will overcomplicate your sleep, just like I overcomplicate all of the food I serve you. From now on I will serve you only what you ask, even if that is the oily garbage you often crave. I will make sure to sacrifice my own personal palette to make you happy" Hannibal responded haughtily. </p><p>Will sighed and wondered if it would be rude to ask for the cannoli's now, even though Hannibal did mention Will could request food, no matter how bitchy it was said, but decided if Hannibal was going into self loathing territory he should probably save it. </p><p>H e decided no. It would be rude, so he instead went around the armchair and settled himself on top of Hannibal, who resolutely refused to look into Will's eyes. </p><p>"Hannibal, come on baby. I was just joking when I said that you make even french fries the most complicated food. It was really a compliment. Okay an underlying compliment" Will corrected after a stern look from Hannibal.  </p><p>"You food is the best in the world?" Will offered, but Hannibal still ignored him. "I'll eat your ass if you forgive me?" Will said, earning him a smack on the arm. "Do not be vulgar" Hannibal said, but shifted Will in his arms so that he was now comfortably draped over Hannibal. </p><p>"Am I forgiven?" Will asked, some time later, head on Hannibal's chest. "Yes" Hannibal responded, kissing the top of Will's head. </p><hr/><p>"Did you and Hannibal make up?" Alana asked the next day. </p><p>"Yeah I ate his ass for forgiveness" Will said casually, sipping his coffee. Alana choked on her own, gasping at the coffee that had stung her throat and the words that made her wish she could die. </p><p>"Oh.. that's great" she said, gagging at the mental image that infiltrated her brain. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this ones short, but I just wanted to get something out there for you all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I know what we will be doing today Will" Hannibal said to the drowsy man, who sat at the Breakfast bar with his face pressed into his long sleeve shirt. </p><p>"It's murder, I'm guessing" Will grumbled, barely glancing up to Hannibal. </p><p>"You know Will, whenever I say we are going to be doing something, it does not always mean murder." Hannibal defended </p><p>Will raised an unimpressed eyebrow. </p><p>"Fine, we are going out to murder, but that is just a coincidence" Hannibal said in a fussy tone. </p><hr/><p>It turns out that Hannibal was not the one who was the clingiest, most worried, doting person when one of them was injured. </p><p>Will would first yell at Hannibal for being "so fucking stupid" to get hurt, then grab him into a hug, softly depending on the injuries, but harshly if Hannibal's injuries were just on the surface. Then he would maneuver him onto the bed and dutifully check the injuries. </p><p>Then he would keep Hannibal in bed, stuffing him with tea, meals, and weird health concoctions that took every bit of Hannibal's self control to not gag. </p><p>He would not be allowed to do any lifting, to clean, or anything strenuous like "walk up the stairs." </p><p>Will would stay guard, sleeping next to Hannibal and gripping onto his arm to not let him get up. Will would give him a warning look anytime Hannibal would move out of place, leaving Hannibal to sit back down and allow Will to dote on him. </p><hr/><p>"I used to hear my thoughts inside my skull, with the same tone, timber, accent, as if the words were coming from my mouth" Will told Hannibal, glancing up at the other man.</p><p>"And now?" Hannibal asked, voice revealing his anticipation to the answer. </p><p>"My inner voice sounds like you. I can't get you out of my head" Will chuckled. </p><p>"Oh my god. We are so going to get married" Hannibal thought, but cooled his face so that it seemed impassive. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do you like the Tobias Funke, quotes sprinkled in?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will woke with a start, heart beating rapidly and stomach dropping when he turned his head to look at the alarm clock. </p><p>The big letters glared at him, reading <b>7:30 AM. </b></p><p>"Oh my god I'm late for school!" Will yelled, scrambling out of bed and tripping over his slippers and Buster. </p><p>Will paused when he saw Winston looking at him. "I'm a 35 year old man, I don't have school" Will said, grinning wildly at Winston before making his way back into bed, calm again.</p><p>Will woke with a start once again at <b>8:00 Am. </b>"I'm the fucking professor. I need to go" Will yelled, tripping again over his slippers and sliding throughout his house throwing on any clothes he could find and stuffing bread into his mouth. </p><hr/><p>Hannibal glared at Will from over the victims body, Will purposely ignoring Hannibal's eyes. </p><p>"What are you two arguing about?" Jack asked, looking over at the two. </p><p>"Will chooses to say common phrases incorrectly, and it is startling the ferocity with which he persists on using them" Hannibal complained, with a dignified huff. </p><p>Will rolled his eyes and sighed. "Cry me a table, Hannibal."</p><p>"See?" Hannibal said to Jack, close to tears. </p><hr/><p>"Hannibal has an issue with saying things properly" Will said delicately to Beverly. </p><p>Beverly frowned at him. "Like pronunciation?" </p><p>Will sighed, "no... more like the phrases and way he words his sentences" Will said, lost in thought of the weird sentences he had heard Hannibal say. </p><p> </p><p>"I am afraid Will, that I prematurely shot my wad on what was supposed to be a dry run, if you will, so now I am afraid I have something of a mess on my hands" Hannibal said with an apologetic smile. </p><p>Will looked at Hannibal with horror. "There's so many poorly chosen words in that sentence" Will said to himself. </p><p> </p><p>Will recalled what Hannibal said to him just this morning. </p><p> </p><p>"Who'd like a banger in the mouth? Oh, right. I forgot. Here in the states you call it a sausage in the mouth" Hannibal said, settling the sauces on Will and Abigail's plates, ignoring the scandalized look on both's faces. </p><p>"We just call it sausage" Abigail said, looking at Will for help and clarification. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh wow, yeah that's bad" Beverly agreed. "Do you want me to get you a restraining order or something?" </p><p>Will paused and contemplated her words. </p><p>"No.... maybe" he replied. </p><hr/><p>Freddie gave a fake smile to Hannibal, Jack, Will, and Alana, all gathered together so that they could create a profile that would get their killer to make themselves known. </p><p>"There are very few intelligent, attractive, and straight men in this town, so we'll need to cater to that" Freddie said, with a bright, condescending smile. </p><p>"Well that certainly leaves me out" Hannibal said with a chuckle. "She said single. You did say single right?" Hannibal asked looking around. </p><p>Will clutched his head and looked down, face reddening. Jack stared straight ahead, taking a large breath through his nose. Alana rolled her eyes.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the slow updates, missed you all, and hope you enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'll see you next week okay?" Will said to Hannibal, holding his suitcase in hand for the conference he had been forced by Jack to go to. </p><p>"Of course. Would you like to phone call sometime with me tonight, Will?" Hannibal asked with a hopeful smile. </p><p>Will felt his chest heaving as laughs escaped his body. </p><p>"Phone call with me? Would you like write a letter through your phone with me, as well?" Will asked, laughs becoming stronger and stronger. </p><p>Hannibal stared at Will unimpressed before decking the other man. </p><p>"I've had enough" Hannibal whispered. </p><hr/><p>"Hannibal?" Will's drowsy voice asked. </p><p>"Yes, my love?" Hannibal replied. </p><p>"Are you drawing me again?" Will asked. </p><p>"Yes. it appears so" Hannibal told him, eyes crinkling as he looked at Will. </p><p>"Am I naked?" Will asked. </p><p>"Let me check.... yes it appears so, you are lacking clothing." </p><p>Will sighed. "Can you make my ass look bigger?" </p><p>"Of course Will."</p><hr/><p>"What did you name the dogs?" Will asked through gritted teeth. </p><p>"We can change it if you'd like?" Hannibal sheepishly said. </p><p>"No, no. Tell me again what you named the dogs?" </p><p>"Chesapeake and Ripper" Hannibal mumbled, looking at the floor.  </p><hr/><p>"Oh, yes. I do know about Alana and Hannibal. I really am just so happy for them" Will said, glaring at Chilton as he spoke. </p><p>"Are you, Mr. Graham? So was it not you, who wired money to a waiter, so that the waiter could refer to Hannibal, as Alana's "father," during a date they were on?" </p><p>"This is my design" Will whispered under his breath. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh look at this picture of us!" Alana said, pointing to her phone and tilting it to Hannibal. </p><p>"Uh, yes" Hannibal noted, giving her a polite smile. </p><p>"We look like a couple here" Alana said, giving her best impression of heart eyes to Hannibal. </p><p>"Yeah a couple of besties" Hannibal replied, looking for all the exits as he avoided Alana's eyes. </p><hr/><p>"Will? Why is it so dark in here?" Beverly asked, peeking her head into Will's room.</p><p>"I'm trying very hard to not connect with people right now" Will told her, burying himself into his covers. </p><hr/><p>"Can you please describe your relationship with Will Graham?" the prosecutor asked Hannibal as he sat on the stand. </p><p>Hannibal gave her a contemplative look, before taking a deep breath and clearing his throat. </p><p>"Relationships can be defined by many intricate boundaries and ...." </p><p>"Okay, Doctor Lecter you can leave the stand now" the prosecutor said, wiping some of the drool that had left her mouth after listening to three hours of Hannibal explaining his relationship with Will Graham and then going into further detail about how beautiful Will's mind is. </p><hr/><p>"Look ahead" *camera clicks*</p><p>"Can I see it?" Hannibal asks, peeking over to the camera. </p><p>"Do I look good?" he asked, poking the man. </p><p>"Hannibal, we just got arrested. That was a mugshot" Will said sighing, dragging his hand over his face. </p><hr/><p>"Now will, this will be somewhat like an award show. Promise me you will behave?" Jack asked, staring calmly ahead at Will. </p><p>Will held in the sarcastic laugh threatening to be let out and just nodded. </p><p>Jack should have known better, Will thought to himself as he made his way up the stairs. </p><p>"I would like to nominate Hannibal Fucking Lecter, for best fucking actor for framing me for his murders! Hah!" Will said laughing hysterically. </p><p>Jack put his head down into his hands and sighed. Hannibal looked around the banquet hall and calmly smiled to the people. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah. I'm going" Will said, seeing security onto the stage. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>